chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunset Shimmer (Opposite)
Littlest Pet Shop Tales Characters * Blythe Baxter (Narrator Version) * Russell Ferguson * Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio * Zoe Trent * Sunil Nevla * Pepper Mildred Clark * Minka Mark * Penny Ling * Youngmee Song * Sue Patterson * Jasper Jones * Josh Sharp * Kora Dixon * McKenna Nicole * Biskit Twins * Aunt Christie * Anna Twombly * Train * Otis * Pip * Abby * Pig * Freddy * Peck * Duke * Bessy * Princess Twilight Sparkle (EG) * Fluttershy (EG) * Applejack (EG) * Rainbow Dash (EG) * Rarity (EG) * Pinkie Pie (EG) * Spike (EG) * Buttercream Sundae * Sugar Sprinkles * Archie * Aaron * Thomas * Stella * King Julien * Maurice * Mort * Clover * Timo * Shackelford * Dirk * Rodrigo * Dorothy * Timon * Pumbaa * Ma * Uncle Max * Doogal * Dylan * Ermintrude * Brian * Soldier Sam * Zebedee * Zeebad * Buzz Lightyear * LGM * Mira Nova * Booster Sinclair * XR * Warp Darkmatter * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Luigi * Guido * Finn McMissile * Holly Shiftwell * Lincoln * Lori * Leni * Luna * Luan * Lynn * Lucy * Lola * Lana * Lily * Lisa * Clyde * Ronnie Anne * Alex * Marty * Melman * Gloria * Skipper * Kowalski * Rico * Private * Red * Chuck * Bomb * Silver * Courtney * Garry * Classified * Leo * June * Quincy * Annie * Thomas * Percy * Edward * Toby * Dash * Whiff * Rocky * Henry * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Norman * Harold * Bash * Scruff * Kevin * Emily * Rosie * Mavis * Lady Hatt * Belle * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * Stanley * Hiro * Diesel * Mr. Bubbles * Flynn * Bertie * Victor * Porter * Gator * Marion * Timothy * Reg * Stephen * Sidney * Harvey * Salty * Stafford * Dan * Spencer * Charlie * Cranky * Duck * Dart * Paxton * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Toad * Henrietta * Nia * Rebecca * Samson * Millie * Bill and Ban * Roger Baxter (cameo) * Fisher Biskit (cameo) * Francois LeGrande (cameo) * Madison (cameo) * Mona Autumn (cameo) * Principal Morris (cameo) * Emma Hart (cameo) * Monban (cameo) * Mrs. Mondt (cameo) * Jason of the Soul Patches (cameo) * Delilah Barnsley (cameo) * Wiggles McSunbask (cameo) * Mr. Banks (cameo) * Ginny Hues (cameo) * Madame Pom LeBlanc (cameo) * Roman (cameo) * Phoebe (cameo) * Cairo (cameo) * Sherman (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * Alice's Mother (cameo) * Rubina Amster (cameo) * Heidi (cameo) * Bernard Solid (cameo) * Shivers (cameo) * Rob Barish (cameo) * Sally Hairspray (cameo) * Eliza Biskit (cameo) * Nutmeg Dash/Natasha Margarita Dashinula (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Phillip (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Jack (does not speak) * Alfie (does not speak) * Oliver (excavator) (does not speak) * Max and Monty (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Bulgy (does not speak) * Connor (does not speak) * Caitlin (does not speak) * Hurricane (does not speak) * Frankie (does not speak) * Lexi (does not speak) * Merlin (does not speak) * Theo (does not speak) * Ashima (does not speak) * Axel (does not speak) * Gina (does not speak) * Yong Bao (does not speak) * Vinnie (does not speak) * Raul (does not speak) * Ivan (does not speak) * Carlos (does not speak) * Carly (mentioned) * Sir Robert Norramby (mentioned) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) * Judy and Jerome (mentioned) * Big Mickey (mentioned) Locations * Littlest Pet Shop * Island of Sodor * Rocket House * Leo's House * June's House * Barnyard * Beach * Airport * Canterlot High School * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford Station * Tidmouth Sheds * The Fenland Track * Brendom Docks * Gordon's Hill * Anopha Quarry * Sodor Search and Rescue Center * Sodor Steelworks * Vicarstown Dieselworks * The Steelworks * The Great Railway Show Yard * Blue Mountain Quarry * Misty Island (stock footage) * Bird Island (mentioned) Cast * Ashleigh Ball as Blythe Baxter, Applejack and Rainbow Dash * Sam Vincent as Russell Ferguson and Josh Sharp * Kyle Rideout as Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio * Nicole Oliver as Zoe Trent * Peter New as Sunil Nevla * Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper Mildred Clark, McKenna Nicole and Rarity * Kira Tozer as Minka Mark, Aunt Christie and Sue Patterson * Jocelyne Loewen as Penny Ling * Shannon Chan Kent as Youngmee Song, Brittany and Whittany Biskit * Kathleen Barr as Jasper Jones and Anna Twombly * Kelly Metzger as Kora Dixon and Sugar Sprinkles * Chevy Chase as Train * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Jeffrey Garcia as Pip * Leigh Allyn Baker as Abby * Tino Insana as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Dom Irrera as Duke * Wanda Sykes as Bessy * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle * Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie * Cathy Weseluck as Spike and Buttercream Sundae * AJ Locascio as Archie * Patton Oswalt as Aaron * Tom Kenny as Thomas * Courteney Cox as Stella * Danny Jacobs as King Julien * Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice * Andy Richter as Mort * India de Beaufort as Clover * David Krumholtz as Timo * Wayne Brady as Shackelford * Jess Harnell as Dirk * Wilmer Valderrama as Rodrigo * Jenna Elfman as Dorothy * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Julie Kavner as Ma * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max * Daniel Tay as Doogal * Jimmy Fallon as Dylan * Whoopi Goldberg as Ermintrude * William H Macy as Brian * Bill Hader as Soldier Sam * Ian McKellen as Zebedee * Jon Stewart as Zeebad * Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGM * Stephen Furst as Booster Sinclair * Larry Miller as XR * Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova * Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter * Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen * Larry The Cable Guy as Mater * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * Martin Jarvis as Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Grant Palmer as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jesscia DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy * Grey DeLisle as Lola, Lana and Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Caleel Harris as Clyde * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne * Ben Stiller as Alex * Chris Rock as Marty * David Schwimmer as Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Chris Miller as Kowalski * Christopher Knights as Private * Conrad Vernon as Rico * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Josh Gad as Chuck * Danny McBride as Bomb * Rachel Bloom as Sliver * Awkwafina as Courtney * Sterling K. Brown as Garry * Benedict Cumberbatch as Classified * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Erica Huang as June * Aiden Pompey as Quincy * Natalia Wojcik as Annie * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Dash, Whiff and Rocky * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt, Norman, Harold, Bash, Scruff, Kevin and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis and Lady Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel * Christopher Ragland as Troublesome Trucks * Ben Small as Stanley * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Michael Brandon as Diesel and Mr. Bubbles * Rupert Degas as Flynn and Bertie * David Bedella as Victor * David Menkin as Poster * Clive Colman as Gator * Olivia Colman as Marion * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Stafford and Dan * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Charlie and Cranky * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart and Paxton * Rob Rackstraw as Donald and the Troublesome Trucks * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Racheal Miller as Rebecca * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Miranda Raison as Millie * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben Trivia * The Narrator of the Episodes by Blythe Baxter. * This is Ashleigh Ball as the voice of Blythe Baxter the Narrator in the Episodes. * Characters of Littlest Pet Shop, Thomas and Friends, Back at the Barnyard, Madagascar, Doogal, The Loud House, Little Einsteins, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, The Angry Birds Movie 2, Cars 2, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, The Lion King 1 1/2, Clifford's Really Big Movie, All Hail King Julien and The Penguins of Madagascar. * Stock Footage in Thomas and Friends Episodes # A Surprise for Zoe # Train Ride # Minka's Arts and Crafts # Penny's Story Time # Youngmee's Helpful Day # Duke and the Hotel # Vinnie's Round up # The Train # Pets Rides The Train # Blythe Gets Dressed # Sue Lends a Hand # Blythe's First Day # What Story Does Blythe Wants to Play # The Room That Youngmee Built # The Blythe Who Cried Duke # Zoe's Birthday Day # Sunil and the Tree Stump # Otis Gets a Job # Troublesome Steam Engine # Youngmee and the Monster # Clumsy Pepper # Duke's Trains # Jasper and the Badgers # Blythe Learns to Drive # High Tide for Percy # Rocking Rainbow Dash # Ferdinand's Auntie # Zoe Gets it Right # Skateboard Sue # Thomas and the Ice Cream Train # Russell's Day Off # The Disco Machine # Youmgmee the Lifeguard # Massive James # Thomas the Artist # Movie Feast # Archie's Big Surprise # Aaron's Big Game # Thomas Plays Golf # Stella's Bucket # Buttercream and the Colorful Ice Cream # Racing Edward # Josh's Back! # Applejack's Apple Day # "So Random" # Beach Day # Broken Down Train # Hub Caps # The Page Shift # Blythe Gets Tickled # Slow Down, Toby! # Henry Brings The Lifeguard Tower Down # Here's James # Edward Has Some Fun # Sue's Birthday Surprise # Percy's Mail Fun # Race Team Thomas # Youngmee's Shapes # James and the Roller Coaster # A Friend in Need # Blythe Gets a Pitch # Ice Cream Delivery # Duck to the Rescue # Rarity's Fashion Show # Gordon's Perfect Express # Mail Cars Percy # Percy's Cherry Tree # The Gang at the Party # Archie Five-O # Blythe's Big Idea # Youngmee's Best Idea # The Airport # Blythe's Girl Twin # Pineapple Emily # Emily and Duck # James and Donald # Edward and Douglas # Princess Twilight the Love # Bill and Ben are Playing Pranks # Night Time Emily # After Pulling the Pranks # The Great Engine Escape # Lightning McQueen Goes Racing # Timo and the Coconut # Shackelford and Dirk # Ma, Timon and Pumbaa Goes on a Virtual Safari # Beach June # Youngmee and Annie # Blythe's Hiccups # Blythe and Youngmee Goes to the Farm # Emily and the Dream Home # Courtney and the Babysitter # Lincoln Gets a Little Problem # Princess Twilight's Lucky Day # Edward Goes Too Far # Trembling Thomas # Rico Finds the Paperclip # Gator to the Rescue # Timothy in a Pickle # Freddy and Peck's Console War # Bessy's Chocolate Milk Surprise # Oliver in Charge # Blythe's Comet # Emily's Hidden Treasure Season 1 (2009) # A Surprise for Zoe # Train Ride # Minka's Arts and Crafts # Penny's Story Time # Youngmee's Helpful Day # Duke and the Hotel # Vinnie's Round up # The Train # Pets Rides The Train # Blythe Gets Dressed Season 2 (2010) # Sue Lends a Hand # Blythe's First Day # What Story Does Blythe Wants to Play # The Room That Youngmee Built # The Blythe Who Cried Duke # Zoe's Birthday Day # Sunil and the Tree Stump # Otis Gets a Job # Troublesome Steam Engine # Youngmee and the Monster # Clumsy Pepper # Duke's Trains # Jasper and the Badgers # Blythe Learns to Drive # High Tide for Percy # Rocking Rainbow Dash # Ferdinand's Auntie # Zoe Gets it Right # Skateboard Sue # Thomas and the Ice Cream Train Season 3 (2011) # Russell's Day Off # The Disco Machine # Youngmee the Lifeguard # Massive James # Thomas the Artist # Movie Feast # Archie's Big Surprise # Aaron's Big Game # Thomas Plays Golf # Stella's Bucket # Buttercream and the Colorful Ice Cream # Racing Edward Season 4 (2012) # Josh's Back! # Applejack's Apple Day # "So Random" # Beach Day # Broken Down Train # Hub Caps # The Page Shift # Blythe Gets Tickled # Slow Down, Toby! # Henry Brings the Lifeguard Tower Down # Here's James # Edward Has Some Fun # Sue's Birthday Surprise # Percy's Mail Fun # Race Team Thomas # Youngmee's Shapes # James and the Roller Coaster # A Friend in Need # Blythe Gets a Pitch # Ice Cream Delivery Season 5 (2013) # Duck to the Rescue # Rarity's Fashion Show # Gordon's Perfect Express # Mail Cars Percy # Percy's Cherry Tree # The Gang at the Party # Archie Five-O # Blythe's Big Idea # Youngmee's Best Ideas # The Airport # Blythe's Girl Twin # Pineapple Emily Season 6 (2014) # Emily and Duck # James and Donald # Edward and Douglas # Princess Twilight the Love # Bill and Ben are Playing Pranks # Night Time Emily # After Pulling the Pranks # The Great Engine Escape # Lightning McQueen Goes Racing # Timo and the Coconut Season 7 (2015) # Shackelford and Dirk # Ma, Timon and Pumbaa Goes on a Virtual Safari # Beach June # Youngmee and Annie # Blythe's Hiccups # Blythe and Youngmee Goes to the Farm # Emily and the Dream Home # Courtney and the Babysitter # Lincoln Gets a Little Problem # Princess Twilight's Lucky Day Season 8 (2016) # Edward Goes Too Far # Trembling Thomas # Rico Finds the Paperclip # Gator to the Rescue # Timothy in a Pickle # Freddy and Peck's Console War # Bessy's Chocolate Milk Surprise # Oliver in Charge # Blythe's Comet # Emily's Hidden Treasure Theme Song Lyrics * You think about all the things that you love to do, it all comes true, you find a place you never know where you're happy to, Just be you, We can be (Yeah, Yeah) Who we wanna be (Yeah, Yeah) At littlest pet shop, You and me. We can be (Yeah, Yeah) Who we wanna be (Yeah, Yeah) At littlest pet shop, You and me. Category:Peter Pan Adventures Villians Allies Category:Non-Disney villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:DeviantART Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Characters